


【柚天】柠檬精

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊不知道该是甜看见tcc一起上大课柠檬，还是bo看着一旁的呆萌甜却不能捞到身边而柠檬。＊或许是互为柠檬吧。＊激情爆肝速打，我一点都没奶！我什么都没说！＊上升的全家肺炎！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 13





	【柚天】柠檬精

（一）

四大洲男单短节目比完，金博洋看了看最后的成绩，还是不敢松一口气。

分差都在毫厘之间，谁都没有比谁多出多少分，当然，除了那个又破了自己记录的人。

很少见到男单接连clean到这种程度的时候了，上一次出现过这种场面好像还是17年的世锦赛，不过当时还没有这么多陌生面孔。

平昌之后有的人退役，有的人继续为梦想拼搏，还有人同他一样在每一场比赛里起起伏伏。

他偶尔总是会回忆起平昌时的那些过往，那几日的比赛与嬉闹仿佛就像是梦境一样，陪他度过了18赛季最艰难的时光，那些合上眼，都是愤懑与不甘的时光。

他叹着气收拾好自己的东西去参加赛后采访——时隔一年又坐在了他的身旁，好像恍如隔世。

两个人采访全程几乎毫无交流，金博洋表示对这样的结果有点满意。

他知道自己如果靠近对方，每一个动作都会被人如实转述，更严重的则是被配图分析他的意图，从而牵连出许多被人衍生出来的想法——尽管这些从来都是他没有想过的。

欲加之罪，何患无辞。

虽然已经这样看上去好像冷漠了些，不过为了他们之间的安全，免得引起什么网络舆论。羽生倒也还好，小号潜伏起来没人知道，他可是大号公开而且还承担推广任务的，如果真出了事他可是首当其冲，简直就是靶子树在那里，等着大家“向我开炮”。

很好，赛后采访没有任何交流，还算安全。

只不过他不知道的是，总有一些人曾在羽生的特写照片上，看的到他瞳孔里反射出来的那一小片他曾注视着的红光。

是金博洋。

（二）

自由滑前的合乐看起来更让人心塞。

他们按照正常抽选出的出场顺序纷纷合乐完毕后，原本只需要下冰就好的最后一组，居然在冰上上起了滑行大课。

一旁的yuma对这种情况不敢多说话，毕竟他和羽生前辈没有什么过多的交集，全日颁奖的时候前辈抓着他晃的行为，让他觉得自己仿佛是一杯手摇奶茶。而且前辈在领奖台上的表情简直要吓哭他。

作为一个新生代花样滑冰代表网虫，他的人生最好只有点赞，这种在合乐之后集体上滑行大课的行为，他表示自己还是少关心的好。

躲在一旁吃瓜的yuma看了一眼出现在tcc男团身边的梅辛，然后又望了望不远处依旧看起来在懵逼状态滑行的金博洋，悄悄地下了冰。这种现场看热闹的事他虽然喜欢，但是还要躲在安全的地方比较合适。

Tcc的滑行大课已经开始，羽生带着车俊焕后面跟着森美三个人开始伸展滑行，路过的梅辛看了看那边在挡板边上遛弯的金博洋。

这位中国的博洋选手曾经也是要去他们Tcc训练的人，但是后来因为一些原因才没能达成，不知道他现在看着这样的情况是什么想法。如果他也去了的话，那也许现在在自己面前滑行过去的，可能会是四位选手吧。

真是可惜呢。

梅辛并不懂金博洋没能去Tcc外训的原因，同样，其他人也很天真的认为过，当初金博洋承认自己不想去的那句话是出自真心的。

看到他们一起练滑行的事，金博洋说不上自己的心情是怎样的。复杂吗？好像不是。羡慕？貌似也没有。

可能唯一觉得不舒服的，是bo叔看向自己的眼神吧。

这些他不是没学过，只是他到底不是tcc的人，不能和他们一起练习了。

于是他匆匆忙忙地下了冰，路过tcc那些教练的身旁时他也只好微笑着和他们点了点头，算是打了个招呼后，最后看向冰场那个白色队服快速滑行而过，跟在许付两位教练的身后，离开了冰场。

羽生下冰出来的时候只看的到金博洋做完放松收拾好东西离开的背影。

算了，比完还有机会的。

羽生安慰着自己。

我们要一起加油啊。

他无声地对那个背影说到。

天天加油。

——END——


End file.
